GN-000/TFA05 Thanatos
|developed into= |variants= |unit type=Innovator-use Heavy Weapons and Assault Mobile Suit |launched= |destroyed= |operators=Twilight's Dawn |known pilots=*Kaguya Muramasa |height=17.7 metres |weight=55.18 tonnes (basic) 68.18 tonnes (full) |power plant=*3x GN Drive Type C *GN Drive Type E *GN Drive Type B |propulsion= |armaments=*2x GN Vulcans *1x Heat Edge *1x Gundam Revolver *1x Shield Launcher *1x GN Buster *3x GN Cannon Bits |system features=*Chameleon Circuit *Quantum-Brainwave Control System *Hard-Points *GN Field Emitter |optional equipment=*Tactical Full Arms *GN Booster |unique aspects= |armour=*GN Composite E-Carbon |accommodation=1x Pilot |affiliation= |universe= |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The '''GN-000/TFA05 Thanatos '''is Mobile suit used by Celestial Bing's shadow group Twilight's Dawn throughout the novel series Mobile Suit Gundam 00CE. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed from technology and inspired by the standardization of the Tieren, the Gundam Zeros was created to ease repair and maintenance while at the same time, allow combat situation adaptability. This variant has the Gundam equipped with TFA Unit 05 which focuses primarily on heavy-weapons bombardment. Thanatos is armed with a series of heavy armour and high-output weapons. The Armour pieces are much more rounded differing from the other models in the T-Series Its main power source is the Boosted GN Drive in the Back and draws power from the C Drives on its cannon bits when necessary. Armaments ;*GN Vulcan Cannons :Mounted on the head of the Gundam, these Vulcan can be loaded with either beam or live physical rounds. The Vulcan are used to attack soft targets such as missiles and sensors. ;*Heat Edge :A long sword which in appearance, is similar to a Scimitar. The sword uses heat generated by GN particles flowing through the edges to slice through armour. The weapon is less effective than a beam sabre in most situations but is extremely useful when dealing with GN fields. ;*NO-GN Revolver : Abbreviated for Not-Only GN, the NO-GN Revolver has 6 chambers in the cylinder that load high-explosive rounds or specialised GN Capacitors that fire beams measuring 10.8 MW when struck by the firing pin. ;*Shield :A large custom shield that contains its own cooling system allowing it to withstand powerful beam attacks that would otherwise melt through most materials and is used as a storage rack for the heat edge and NO-GN Revolver. ;*GN Buster :Pronounced as "Gun Buster", the weapon is mounted over the chest where its proximity to the GN drive allows higher recharge rate and a fixed output rating equivalent to 20 MW in focused beams or scattered shots ;*GN Cannon Bits :Quantum Brainwave-controlled bazookas equipped with GN Drive Type-Cs, this had the enormous benefit of giving the Launcher Bits a tremendously long operational time. Though not as versatile as GN fangs, the beam fired by the Cannon Bits are far more powerful, given that they are emitted by a GN drive instead of Condensers. The Bits also carry their own small GN Field Emitters making them somewhat troublesome targets. System Features ;*Chameleon Circuit : ;*Quantum-Brainwave Control System : ;*Hard-Points : ;*GN Field Emitter : Variants *GN-000/T Gundam Zeros *GN-000/TFA01 Nemesis *GN-000/TFA02 Zephyr *GN-000/TFA03 Vulturnius **GN-000/TFA-32 Typhon *GN-000/TFA04 Athena **GN-000/TFA04B Athene **GN-000/TFA04S Pallas Athene